Discovery
by DeabraHart
Summary: It's been 10 years since they know each other... Will rhis summer bedifferent? A terrible accident will happen that will put Stephanie in front ofher feeling... What if leaving was the only way to save him? Will she beable to discover the truth?
1. Back to Lazytown

Chapter 1 – Back to Lazytown

Stephanie look by the window. The train is speeding up. She's going to Lazytown once again. She's been there since she was 8 and now she 19. Her friends haven't change much… Ziggy still loves candy, Stingy need everything to be his, Pixel has invented more things than any scientific known, Trixie still pull pranks and Sportacus… Sportacus was the same heros has ever. He did'nt change a bit, always there for her.

After 2 hours, the train finally arrived to Lazytown. She get out of the train and her eyes meet blue… He was there as always to welcome her back. She smile back at him waving her hand.

-hi Stephanie nice to see you back again!

-Hi Sportacus, I'm sooo happy to be back!

He took her bags and they head off to the mayor house.

-So what did I miss?

-Not much… Ziggy has been quite sick this winter but now is back on his feet. Trixie must have told you that she is in love…

-Yep, but I don't understand how that happen…

-Love is blind and Stingy is good for her… And you?

-Oh,,, same old… Not much. I've decided to take a year off before college to check my option.

-I always thought you'd dance school to become a teacher ...

-May be, I don't know.

Arriving at the house of the mayor, Sportacus tells him goodbye and leaves for his airship. His uncle did not change much. Now in a relationship with Bessie, Stephanie was always welcome and was always happy to see him. She undid her bags and went downstairs for dinner. After dinner, Stephanie decided to go a little run. She puts on her sports outfit, pink as ever, and her sneakers.

After 5 minutes of racing, she felt a gentle stream of air brushed against her. Without turning, she knows that Sportacus course near her. She has always loved the smell of Sportacus. She is unable to name but she has always liked it. It has been 10 years since they know each other and their friendship is very strong. Although Stephanie does not know what the future has in store for her, she knows he will always be there for her, and just knowing it reassures the future.

In recent years, the presence of Sportacus gives him an intense pleasure that cannot be ignored. Although she enjoys the company of Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel and Trixie, she enjoys being with Sportacus. Suddenly the sky was covered with huge black clouds. Sportacus and Stephanie run stop looking at the ominous sky.

-You should quickly return to your uncle. It'll be wicked! Say Sportacus.

-See ya…

But before she could leave the park, lightning struck a tree near them. At the same time, Sportacus's crystal began to shine. Before she can understand what is happening, Stephanie finds herself lying on the ground. Sportacus is above her, holding with his back the huge tree that had been severed by lightning. The rain begins to fall. The tree is heavy, and Sportacus must deploy all his forces of an hero above the average so that they are not crushed.

-I will try to raise it a little ... I want you to go and you find help ... I will not last very long ...

Stephanie nodded. The wind began to blow harder and harder. The torrential rain fell on the hero. His hands glide over the ground. Stephanie starts crying. Sportacus managed to lift the tree a bit. Stephanie slips out of danger. Then without thinking began to help Sportacus. She try to lift the tree with Sportacus.

-Please go to safety Stephanie…

-No I will not leave you alone ... Let's go together ... we can

Sportacus wanted to answer but another lightning fell on the trunk. Stephanie could only scream seeing Sportacus falling unconscious and crushed under the tree.

NEXT CHAPTER: Realm of reality


	2. Realm of reality

Chapter 2 - Realm of reality

Stephanie wakes up slowly. Her body is stiff and a strange feeling came over her. What a terrible dream she had done! A shiver runs through her. She opens her eyes and looks out the train window. She feels nauseated while the last images of his nightmare came back to her... Sportacus death struck. It's been three weeks that she having theses nightmares. They are becoming more realistic and always end up with the death of Sportacus.  
The train arrives at the station of Lazytown. Her heart is pounding ... And if he was not there. If it had happen... Once off the train, her eyes looking frantically in the crowd for her blue hero. No sign of Sportacus. Panic swept over her.  
-Looking for someone?  
The sweet voice and the particular accent of Sportacus startle her. She turns sharply on herself to jump on his neck.  
-Sportacus …Oh I was so scared!  
-Of what? What I do not come?  
He offered her his best smile to which she responded.  
-If you want ...  
-Are you ready to go? ... I bring your suitcase?  
-Thank you it's appreciated.  
While walking Sportacus notes that Stephanie is deep in thought and distant.  
Stephanie, is there something wrong?  
"Oh nothing Sportacus ...  
He forces her to stop taking her by the shoulders.  
-Tell that to other than me ... is there something wrong?  
-I ... I had a nightmare, that's all.  
-Hmm ... I see. You know where I came from we believe that dreams are there to guide us, to tell us something.

Stephanie starts shaking. Sportacus thought that the nightmare must be really horrible to shake Stephanie like that.

-Don't worry, often it's nothing ... Want to talk about it?  
-I've dreamed of you ... you help me but in doing so you ... you die!

A tear rolls down on her cheek. Instinctively, she crushes it with the flat of her hand. Sportacus fixes her seriously, looking into her eyes trying to find something. Then he smiled.

-Do not worry ... I'm careful!  
-Hmm, if you said so...

He did best smile.

-But I'm getting tired of this nightmare.

Sportacus jumps.

-You had this dream more than once?  
-Yes, it's been three weeks since I'm having theses nightmares.

Sportacus's face became serious and said: In this case I should be more careful.

Then they started walk back to the town hall. Stephanie looks at Sportacus. He remained serious. Her nightmare was disturbing him ... Then a huge smile crosses his face.  
-What it is? she asks  
-It is still nice to know that you worry about me ...

It was her turn to stop him.

-Sportacus ... Of course I worry about you. I care about you. You're my best friend, you are important to me.

Sportacus blushed. Stephanie cannot believe it. This is the first time she saw him blush. He is so cute when he blushes, "she think.

-So you are to me Stephanie… he reply

Now it was her turn to blushed.

We better get going or your uncle will think you didn't come, said Sportacus before heading to the mayor house.

Next chapter: Say it now!


	3. Say it now!

Chapter 3: Say it now!

Seeing her uncle's house, Stephanie is filled with memories. Without realizing it, she runs toward the door. In the house, all is silent. Nobody is there. A huge disappointment came over her. She was disappointed that her uncle has forgotten her arrival. She takes her bag off the hands of Sportacus whose waiting on the doorstep. Smiling back at him, she goes upstairs to her room. She puts her bag on her bed. Letting her gaze wander over her room a lot of memories is overwhelming her. She let her swept away in the memories. Stephanie realizes that most of these memories are relate to Sportacus. She smiled.

A timid knock on her door startled her. She turns around expecting to find her uncle, but she only sees blue.

-Are you okay ...

-Yes. I recalled a few memories.

-Good ones I hope.

-Uh ... yeah ...

Stephanie feels the red rising to her cheeks. She turns quickly to unpack her bag before telling him.

-I thought you'd left to your airship.

-I ... I saw that you seemed disappointed that your uncle wasn't here to welcome you ... Look ... if you want of course ... I can stay with you, the time he arrives.

-It's nice of you. That would make me really happy, but I do not want you to feel obliged ...

-Not at all ... It makes me happy. It's been so long since we've seen each other. It's so good to see you.

Again Stephanie felt her cheeks burn. A strange sense of urgency takes hold of her. She had to tell him something important, but she ignores what. Not knowing what to say she simply replied:

-Me too, I'm happy to be back in Lazytown.

A big smile litf up the face of Sportacus. His beautiful blue eyes shining looks at her. ''Yes, it's good to see you Sportacus!'' She thought.

-Would you like to go outside? Take a walk together?

-Yes, with pleasure ... I can undo my bag later.

She did her best smile. The expression of Sportacus changed suddenly. He became serious one second before blushing. Stephanie wonders what he thought to blush that way. He let her go first, and then follows her to go outside.

The sun begins to set. The supper time is arrived, emptied the streets of the city of these citizen for the comfort of their respective house. Stephanie appreciates these quiets moments with Sportacus.

-It is strange ... It's been over 10 years that we know each other, but I just realize I know almost nothing about you.

Sportacus looks intently. His gaze scrutinizes.

-What do you want to know?

-My uncle told me that you came to an island in the North ...

Sportacus's eyes softened suddenly.

-Yes, I come from an island called Iceland, far to the north. A beautiful island where geysers alongside glaciers. A land divided by a multitude of fjord and where the wind blows from morning to evening. The houses are buried underground so that they are protected, giving the horizon a green tint out of the ordinary. It is a country of contrasts and beauty...

-You ... Do you feel homesick sometime?

-More or less ... I especially miss my parents.

As silly as it may seem Stephanie never thought that Sportacus could have parents. She found herself silly not to have think that out before. They had just arrived at the park. Stephanie is so absorbed in her thoughts; she does not notice the banner at the entrance of the park.

-SURPRISE!

She startled and saw her friends, Bessie and her uncle who are all there to greet her. Smiling, she runs to jump on the neck of his uncle.

-You didn't forgot!

-How could I have! I await your return since I've put on the train last fall. Lazytown is not the same without you.

She then noticed the decorations, balloons and the huge banner ''Congratulations on your graduation!''. Then she noticed the long table adorned with a monster buffet and a mountain of gifts. While a background music is heard everyone disperse to go to the buffet. Stephanie toured everyone to take their news and thanked for being there but involuntarily her attention is always drawn to Sportacus talking very seriously with his uncle.

-I see I still pass on second ...

-What are you talking about, Trixie?

-You don't even listen to me ... You have eyes only for Sportacus!

-Uh ... no ... not really.

-Hmm ... if you said ... Can I ask you a question?

-Yes...

-Didn't you ever notice that Sportacus does not seem to have been aging since the time we know it?

-Yes I noticed ... This is probably due to its good food and the fact that he keeps himself in shape.

She looks more carefully. The net curve of his biceps, his profile so virile, and his butt so... She blushes. Did she really watch his…? As if he had heard her thoughts Sportacus turns. The intensity of his blue eyes meets the warm chocolate brown eyes of her.

-You should talk to him ...Tell him the feelings you have for him. Think about it, I'll go find Stingy. said Trixie.

Stephanie began to think: The feelings I have for him ... I appreciate him, it's my best friend. I appreciate his candor, I love being with him. I like his smell, his smile, the color of his eyes ... OH MY GOD!

Raising his hand to his mouth, eyes staring, Stephanie stop breathing.

Although the crystal didn't shine, Sportacus rushes to her.

-Stephanie ... What happens? ... Stephanie answers me!

Stephanie is in shock. She takes a deep breath and slowly regaining a foothold in reality.

-Yes, I'm okay.

-What happened? You were all red and then suddenly you were as white as a glass of milk.

-It is almost nothing ... I just realized something.

Again this emergency ... The need to say him something, but this time she knows what she must tell him. Yes, now she knows. Every fiber of her being shouted at her: SAY IT NOW!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Melody under an apple tree.


	4. Melody under an apple tree

Author's Note: I hope you'll like this chapter ... Do not be scare to review!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Melody Under an apple tree.

Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you ... You know, There's Always A Way!  
-Yeah I know ...

She looks around her. How could she say to him what she had just discovered. Her eyes find her uncle and her friends so dear to her. Could she tell him the truth? Is she willing to risk losing his friendship ... A strange feeling gripped her stomach. Sportacus misunderstood Stephanie's look.

-If you want to talk in private, I'm here ...  
-Yes...

The word went out by itself. He took her hand and before she understands what is happening they were out of the park without anyone noticing. He leads her to the small wooden bench under the apple tree near the garden. The sun is now set. Stephanie sat down realizing that even as faras they were from the park, she could hear music very well. Sportacus sat cross-legged on the bench facing her.

-I'm listening...

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach ... she panicked ... she decided to change the subject, she was not ready, not that fast...

-What are you talking about my uncle and you?  
-If I didn't know you so well I would believe that you try to change the subject ...  
-Maybe ... I need to collect my thoughts ... But you didn't answer my question ...  
-Nothing very important.  
-Sportacus, I saw that it didn't look like a friendly discussion ... Tell me or I'll go see my uncle ... you know he'll tell me everything!  
-Hmm, you're right ... As I told you this is nothing important. It's been a couple of week since a street gang from Sugartown has moved here. They start a wave of crime. They are trying to make their own law. To this date I have managed to stop all their bad shots, but I'm starting to be overflow. The city tries to find a way to caught them or send them back to Sugartown. Your turn now.

In background, Stephanie hears one of her favourite songs to play. Taking a deep breath, she wondered how to broach the subject...

-I ... Uh ... it's that, you see ... Sorry I can't ...  
-It is about your college application?  
-Not at all ...  
- ... it's that about a boy?  
- ... Yes ...

Sportacus's eyes changed. They seem to have turned dark blue, almost black.

-Someone made you suffer?  
-No, Not at all Sportacus.

Sportacus's eyes soften and regained their blue sky color.

-I just realized that I love someone, without knowing it. I probably knew it deep down. But I never realized it… until tonight…

Sportacus sighed. His shoulders sag a bit. Stephanie can't put a finger on the expression that passes on Sportacus's face.

-I understand ... I'm happy for you. Never be afraid to fall in love. It may hurt a lot,it may give you aches and pains, but if you don't follow your heart, in the end you will cry even more for not giving love a chance...

-You're right Sportacus. I must give love a chance, I have nothing to lose, right?

Sportacus's eyes changed again. This time Stephanie knew the expression of Sportacus, he seems sad.

-No indeed, you have nothing to lose. You must try your luck ... Anyone would be happy to have you by his side ...

Stephanie felt her cheeks burn. She get close and kisses him on the cheek.

-Thanks Sportacus! Thank you for listening and for your advice!

Before she can say anything more, the music changed. The song My Endless Love from Diana Ross and Lionel Richie filled the air. Sportacus gets up, He took her hands and said:

-Come on, let's go join the other ...  
-Sportacus ... I would really like if you made me dance a little.

A slight smile comes stealthily float on the face of Sportacus.

-My pleasure ...

In a smooth motion, he helps her get up and take her closer to him. One of his hands lay down in the pit of her back, while he keeps her hand in his other hand. She leans her head on his chest. A sigh rises from her chest. She takes a deep breath of the smell so sweet of Sportacus. Their body are moving to the rhythm of the music. Stephanie feels that Sportacus drop down a light kiss on her hair. She shivers. Mistaking the reason of her chill, Sportacus pressed her a little harder against him. ... It felt so right ... She could remain like this for days. Then her heart begins to beat wildly. She looks up at him. He seems lost in thought. His look is so sad and resigned. She hears the last notes of the song ... She puts her hand behind his neck ...

It's now or never Stephanie, she thought. She put her lips against his, expecting to be rejected. It was exactly as if the earth no longer existed. The music no longer existed, Lazytown no longer existed, and nothing existed except him. She felt has if even gravity no longer existed, the only thing that prevented her from drifting away was the hand of Sportacus, who was still in the pit of her kidneys. To her surprise, Sportacus dropped her hand.

It's over Stephanie, she told herself. But gravity didn't return. Sportacus file his other hand under her hair, gently pressing her neck bringing her closer. His lips pressed against hers. She lost all sense of time and space. She drift in his kiss. Then he broke the kiss. The gravity, the space, the time and everything returns back, dropping Stephanie brutally to reality. She opened her eyes and took a deep breathe. She lock her eye into the blue of his. They seems to literally shinning from inside.. She had never seen them as blue. He did not break the embrace. Pressing his forehead against hers, he said:

-Stephanie ... you shouldn't ... you deserve better than me ...  
-No, Sportacus. I realized that you were the one for me ... I love you and I've always loved you, I've just been slow on that one. Sportacus ... I love you… I love you ...  
-God help me ...  
-You... You don't feel the same way…

A tear rolled down her cheek. She tries to detach herself from the embrace. He grabs her chin and kissed her again. Then again everything disappeared. Stephanie found herself again in a nowhere land. She clung to Sportacus as a buoy in the storm. The second kiss was more intense than the first. When Sportacus broke the kiss, Stephanie lost her balance. He smiled, holding her against him.

-Stephanie I love you...

She smile at him.

-Good, because, you know what they say: The cruellest thing a guy could do to a girl is to let her fall in love when he doesn't intend to catch her fall!  
-I would be a fool not to catch you...

A muffled sound surprised them.

-Now Mr. Slightly above average superhero you're doing a Don Juan of you ... It's time to pay for what you've done!

* * *

Next chapter is coming fast! The title may give a little to much away but I couldn't find a better one LOL…  
Chapter 5: When nightmares come true


	5. When nightmares come true

Chapter 5: When nightmares come true

Stephanie began to shake with fear. Two big mighty men stand in front of them. Sportacus has moved slightly to be slightly in front of her. Both men were armed and pointing their guns at them.

-No sudden moves blue boy. Even if you think you're faster than a speeding bullet I do not think the girl is. And Pink lady, not a sound because my finger very sensitive ...  
-What do you want? Ask Sportacus  
-Our boss is not very happy. He had greats projects for Lazytown but you put spokes in his wheels a little too often and he doesn't like it.  
-What kind of project?  
-Let's say, that next week a new reign will starts over Lazytown ... The law of the jungle. Lazytown will become the main transit point for his gun trafficking, for all the southern USA.  
-I will not let you do.  
-We knows, that's why we came to fix the problem. We thought that a bullet in your head should solve it... But I think the boss might love the idea that you collaborate with him. A man like you, faster than a normal being and who has an airship would be an asset for our boss.  
-NEVER!

The other man jumped and snatched Stephanie out of Sportacus's arms before he can move a finger to stop him.

-Oh, you say that but you'll change your mind if you don't want your lover to suffer ...

He pressed the tip of his gun against the Stephanie's head. Her heartbeat was so fast that she thinks she would have an heart attack.

-NO! I ... I'll do what you want, leave her.  
-NO DON'T DO THAT!  
-I told you not to shout Miss… You'll learn to listen, both of you!

The other man took a swing and struck her with his fist with all his forces in the stomach. Stephanie gasped for breath. She fell on the grass folded up in pain. Through the tears running down her cheeks, she saw Sportacus tighten his fists. An expression of rage that she has never seen before contorted his face usually so beautiful. She knew he wouldn't move, fearing that the men shoots her. But she couldn't let him accept this market ...

-Come up Miss we're gooing to take a walk ...  
-Stephanie Sportacus ... where are you?

This is our chance, thought Stephanie. Pixel was coming in their direction with Ziggy. Although it's the sun is set, she knows that Pixel and Ziggy will soon see them and they're going to alert everyone. She sat up and shouted with all her strength  
-ZIGGY,PIXEL ... WE'RE HERE!  
-Bad idea Miss !  
The man aim at her and fired two shots before running away with his accomplice. Stephanie never saw them leaving. A shooting pain makes her dropping back and her head strikes the ground before she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

A little short, I know ... chapter 6 coming soon ...  
Chapter 6: A Light in the sky!


	6. A light in the sky

Chapter 6 - A light in the sky.

The first thing she remembers is the sensation of his lips against hers. A funny smell tickles her nose, pulling her away from her dream. She opens her eyes, confused.

-Stephanie…God! You woke up.  
-Uncle Milford ... Where am I? What happened?  
-Dear, you are at the hospital.  
-You don't remember anything Stephanie? Asks Pixel  
-Not really ... wait ... the two men ... their threats ... YES! They wanted Sportacus to help them in their arms traffic, then you've arrived ... He shot at me, right? He obviously misses.  
-Actually ... I saw the whole scene Stephanie. The man wouldn't have missed you if Sportacus hadn't jumps before you to saved you.

A dizziness seized Stephanie. No ... he must be ok. Her nightmares could not be real...

-Where is he?

Stephanie clearly heard the weeping notes of her voice.

-I'm sorry dear ..." replied her uncle.  
-No ... no ... NOOO ... He's not dead ... please tell me that he is not dead.

Pixel took her hand and looked at her.

-We don't know yet. He's still in surgery. It appears that a single bullet has hit him. I couldn't tell you exactly where it was, there was so much blood ...

Stephanie bursts into tears. She sobs without be able to retaining them. She feels the hand of Pixels on her shoulder. She raises her head.

-Stephanie, don't worry. He's strong, he will be ok ... And don't forget as long as there is life there is hope.

The bedroom door opens and the doctor enters.

-You're finally awake Miss Stephanie. How do you feel?  
-Ok, I guess, doctor.  
-Very well then you can leave. Your CAT scan is fine. You only have a few bruises that will disappear shortly. If you have any pain, put some ice on it.  
-Doctor, have you hear from Sportacus?  
-Unfortunately, I can't give you any information unless you are family.  
-He doesn't have any family in Lazytown, doctor ...  
-Not quite Pixel ... I ... I'm his girlfriend.

Surprised, they looks at her.

-It's new for us too... she apologized  
-In that case, I think I can tell you... The bullet has penetrated his chest slightly above the left pectoral. Quite far from any vital organs but it has severed a major artery. We had managed to repair the damage, but ...  
- Tell me that he's ok, doctor? She asks  
-We don't understand why, but he doesn't respond to stimulation. He doesn't seem to have other internal injuries and the CAT seems perfect.  
-Clearly, Doctor. Please ... Stephanie request with a voice almost off.  
-He's in a deep coma. We are unable to say whether or not he will emerge one day.

The room began to spin around her ... A thick fog filled her head. Why am I here? I think I should be somewhere else but ... I don't remember ... There's someone who needs me ... She feels something... a movement so subtly that she is not quite sure, like if she has being moved. She's vaguely aware that her feet are higher than her head.  
A man in white shirt looks at her carefully. Then he disappears to be back a moment later, to make her swallow something. He talks but she hears nothing. He turns to talk to someone she doesn't see. The fog is too thick. In the distance she hears:

- ... Shock ... too much emotion… better soon ... tablets…

She allowed herself to drift slowly. After some time, the fog fades away, clearing the path for a throbbing pain. The fog finally disappears as it came. Stephanie looked around her. His uncle, Pixel and Ziggy were talking near her room's door. She gets up and walks slowly to the toilet. She splashes her face with cold water. Then she changes herself. Sportacus wouldn't be depress, he would have faith... She will find a way to get him back. Yes ... There's Always A Way! I will not let my love dying!

She goes out of the toilet and finds his uncle in a state of panic.

-What is it, uncle?

-OH THANKS GOD! I was looking for you. I didn't saw you when you got up and I didn't thought to check the toilet. Are you ok?

-Yes ... well ... I think… Where are Pixel and Ziggy?

-They are in the hallway. If you want you can join them, and go out a little. I'm going to pay your bill and I'll join you outside.

-I would like to go see him...

-The doctors has took him away. They're going to run others tests. Go home, we'll come back after supper, dear.

She would have preferred wait here, to be there for him when he'll coming back, but she knows that her uncle doesn't wish leave her by herself. She has to be strong for him. She joins her friends. They descended to the ground floor. Near the exit, something strange catches their attention.

-Look in the sky! said Ziggy

A bright white light flashed in the sky like a police's light into the night. The light was so powerful that even in the daylight she was very visible.

-What is that? Stephanie asks.

They go outside.

-Lets go find the source. says pixels.

They begin to run, looking for the source by the intensity of the light. They stops running in a same movement when they discovers the source of light: Sportacus's airship.

-What on earth happens? Stephanie asks.

-I'll do a scan ...

Pixel get out his pocket computer and began to scan the sky.

-It's ... it's a distress signal!

As if pixels had said the magic word an airship similar to Sportacus's airship appeared in the sky. The airship, in shades of orange with some green, goes near Sportacus's airship. From their point of view, they see a form very vague, orange coloured , as fast as Sportacus, that jumps from one airship to another Then the light in the sky disappears.

* * *

Who's in the second airship? Help? or a new hero that will replace Sportacus?

Chapter 7 - Good bye ... see you soon!


	7. Good bye and see you soon!

Thanks for the reviews... Be nice to continu...

* * *

Chapter 7 - Good bye ... see you soon!

Sportacus's airship turns and begins to descend slowly. They run to meet it. The airship lands on a vacant lot near the Lazytown's hospital. This is the first time they see it so close. A door opens. The orange form they have seen in the sky gets out of the airship in the same time that an electronic voice says ''System armed''.  
They don't believe their eyes. Before them stands a young woman. She's dressed a lot like Sportacus except that dark blue is replaced by the orange and light blue by a peach color. Instead of pants she wears a short skirt and below it she is wearing shorts. Her hat covers her slightly light brown hair combed into a nice twist. But what most surprises Stephanie is the color of her eyes, the same color as Sportacus's eyes, blue sky.

-Who are you? asks Pixel completely charmed

-I'm Shapedyan, and who are you?

-My name is Pixel, he is Ziggy and here's ...

-Pink hair, all dressed in pink ... You must be Stephanie.

Shapedyan and Stephanie looked at each other a few seconds before Shapedyan shakes her hand.

-How do you know me?

-Sportacus never stops talking about you...

Stephanie has suddenly afraid that Shapedyan is coming to replace Sportacus

-Are you number 11? And what are you doing here? Asks Stephanie.

-No, I am the letter J, replied Shapedyan by pointing her emblem where they can see a J in shades of blue. I am here because Sportacus is in danger.

-This isn't the first time that Sportacus is in danger, but it's the first time we see you. Ziggy says while recalling himself the times when Sportacus had lost his memory and when he was back as a 10 years old child.

-Death danger, yes. Where is he? I gotta see him.

This way, said Pixel showing her the path. They run to the hospital. Once the door crossed Shapedyan's crystal began to shine. Following her instincts, she climbs the stairs 4 by 4 to find herself on the floor where the Sportacus is. Stephanie has managed to follow her, leaving Ziggy and Pixel behind. They reach a door where a nurse is watching the entrance. Shapedyan said to the nurse.

-I must see him, immediately!

The nurse nods before opening the door to let Shapedyan and Stephanie in. Stephanie felt her heart sink at the sight of Sportacus lying there, unconscious. Electrodes are pasted on his forehead to a machine that beeping every 5 seconds, while another take his pulse and a last on make him breathe. Stephanie noticed vaguely that he no longer wears his blue outfit, or his hat. This is the first time she saw him without his hat. His hair are slightly wavy, not very long and are the same color as Shapedyan's hair. Shapedyan is leaning over him and speaks in a language that Stephanie had never heard ...

- Vakna, Maetta mer bróður minn ...

The doctor warned by the nurse entered the room followed Pixel and Ziggy.

-What has he, doctor?

-We don't know. The injury is not major, but we have no response to stimulus.

Shapedyan looks at Sportacus, perplexed. Then, just as if she had just found the reason, her face changes.

-Where are his clothes?

- ... There on the chair.

She ran to the chair and took the bloodstained shirt of Sportacus. She knocks the emblem number 10. The emblem expands and separates. She takes the part where the crystal is attached.

-Finally, the second bullet has hit, said Pixel.

Indeed, the crystal normally round and smooth, is broken like a pebble in a windshield but it is still in one piece.

-He's lucky, If it wasn't of his crystal this bullet would have killed him "said the doctor.

-He will die if it's not repaired quickly, doctor. We are somehow related to our crystal. I must bring it to Tækni, and quickly.

-You left already ... said pixels.

-But who will save the city while you're gone. When the new on Sportcus's health will be known by the public, it will be the law of the jungle here...

Shapedyan began to think. Then she looks at Stephanie.

-I can't be in two places at the same time ... In order to save him, would you be willing to go ...

-I'm willing to go to the end of the world to save him! I'm ready to leave immediately ... Where must I go?

-You must give the crystal to Tækni, he's the only one who can possibly fix it. For that you must go to Iceland.

* * *

Another short chapter ... The next chapter is coming soon.

Chapter 8: Discovery in Iceland.


	8. Discovery in Iceland

This chapter is longer because it explains lots of small things on my version of Lazytown ... I hope you enjoy ... Happy reading and please review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Discovery in Iceland.

Stephanie can't believe it ... She will go in Iceland, Sportacus's homeland. Her heart hurts at the thought of leaving him here alone, but she have to leave in order to save him.

- Meet me at the park in 30 minutes. Said Shapedyan before leaving in a rush.

Stephanie leans over Sportacus. She runs her fingers through his hair. Then she lays a light kiss on his mouth before whispering: I'll save you, my love, as you've done so many times forme. Then she left without a look to the bed or to her friends. She runs to her uncle's house. She reaches quickly her room. She empties her suitcase on her bed. She carefully chooses her clothes that she places in a bag. Then she ran down almost hitting her uncle down the stairs.

"Where are you going so fast?

Stephanie tells him her meeting with Shapedyan, the history of broken crystal, and the only way to save Sportacus.

"I can't let him die. I have to go to Iceland to repair his crystal ...

"I don't know, darling ... but I've been so afraid of losing you.

"I owe him a lot; we all owe him a lot Uncle.

-Ok ... But please be careful... And by the way how are you going to get there?

- ... I have no idea ... Shapedyan must have an idea.

She kisses her uncle on the cheek before running to the park. Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy and Trixie are already there.

-Shapedyan isn't arrived yet?

-No, but she shouldn't be long.

Expecting to see Shapedyan airship's coming, they are surprised to see Sportacus's airship over their heads. The ladder fall and Shapedyan descends it rapidly. She took Stephanie's bag and shows the way to Stephanie. After a brief goodbye to her friends, Stephanie quickly climbed the ladder. This is the first time she will see inside Sportacus's airship. She is surprised to discover it's all white. Foolishly, she was expecting that it's was blue. Shapedyan jumps to her side.

"I've programmed the mainframe of the airship it will go by itself to Iceland. Normally you will be there in a few hours. I wrote you a letter back to Tækni. He will know what to do and will take care of you. Come back soon ...

Stephanie shook her hand, took the crystal and the letter. Shapedyan runs to a wall and at the last moment she turns back and looks at Stephanie.

-Sportacus is right ... You're really someone special and brave. DOOOR!

Stephanie felt her heart sink. Shapedyan went out by the door that had just opened. A few seconds pass and then the door closes. Then the airship began to move. Stephanie approached the front windows to watch the landscape scroll. Her mind began to wander. Then she saw the blue, a blue immensity. She had never seen the ocean. The colors at some places were exactly the same as Sportacus's eyes. She began to cry. Finally after a few hours, she saw the outline of a beautiful island. The airship began to descend. Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. It was just wonderful. The airship flew over some towns and villages then began to slow. In front of her there was a small village of no more than fifty homes. The airship arises near a house. Stephanie squeezes the crystal in her hand. Then the same door through which came out Shapedyan opens. Stephanie rushes outside. To her surprise, three people run out of the house, an elderly couple and a man about 25 years.

Eda-eru Sportacus? Thu hver ert? Asks the woman.

Sorry, I don't understand ... I only speak English.

The young man came closer and looks at her carefully.

"I'm Tækni. Who are you and what do you do with Sportacus's airship?.

She hands him the letter. Tækni unfolds and reads it. His expression suddenly changes. Then he looks at the couple, he only says one sentence in the language that Stephanie doesn't understand. The lady turned pale and man reflexively supports her.

-Where is the crystal? Request Tækni

Stephanie gives it to him. She is afraid that Tækni tells her that he can't fix it. Tækni looks it from all angles and then rises it in the air so that the last rays of sunshine pass through it. Tækni said something incomprehensible to the couple who began to breathe normally again.

-I can fix it ... It will take me may be the night. You must be hungry ... uh ...

-Stephanie, yes ... now that you mention it I'm hungry.

-Please call me Tækni. Come join us for dinner. I will repair it later. By the way, this is Jìmoilld and saragh… Sportacus's parents.

Sportacus's parents ... She met his parents. The lady smiled and held out her hand. Stephanie pulled herself together and take her hand to shake it. A pleasant smell hangs in the kitchen. Saragh pulls a chair close to her for Stephanie while Tækni serves her a plate. While eating, Stephanie looks carefully Sportacus parents. His father, despite his white hair, seems in shape. His eyes are the same blue eyes as Sportacus, they are lit and lively. Her mother should have be a rare beauty in her younger years, because even with her great age she continued to shine. Stephanie remarks that Sportacus has the same honest smile as her mother. They must have been old enough when they had Sportacus, because if Tækni hadn't said they were his parents, she would have rather thought they were his grandparents. Once the meal is finished, Tækni put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then saragh and Jìmoilld left, not without kissing Stephanie goodbye. Stephanie watches them go hand in hand into the sunset. Suddenly the image of her oldest holding the hand of an older Sportacus, walking in the sunset, she touches her.

-Now go to work! Sportacus count on me.

-Can I watch you while you repair it?

-Be my guess. Come.

They reach a shop located in the basement. Stephanie stood gaping at the series of raw crystal stock in a corner. Tækni begins to repair the crystal.

-It is here that I shaped all the crystals. Once a crystal is shaped we reload it of pure energy.

-Shapedyan told us they were somehow related to their crystal. What does she meant?

-At first, the crystal and the heroes are separated. But the more the hero and the crystal are in contact the link becomes stronger.

-I do not understand ...

-Sorry ... You see the crystal is not only there to warn the hero of a danger. It helps to restore the energy of the hero. When the crystal gives pure energy to the hero, the hero gives him, in exchange, his simple energy. Then the crystal transforms it into pure energy.

"But what is the difference between the pure energy and simple energy?

-The simple energy is the energy that a normal human being has in him. While the pure energy equivalent of 2 times the simple energy but with less inconvenience than the simple energy.

-Because the simple energy has disadvantages?

-Yes, the simple energy active replacement cells and uses the body slowly. While pure energy allows an excess energy in cells affecting their performance and duration.

-Wait ... If I understand you correctly, you're telling me that the pure energy stops aging?

-Yes absolutely. When the hero and the crystal are linked, the hero stop to age.

-But it's terrible! This means that Sportacus will outlive us; he will never die ...

-Not quite. The hero can stop the process of energy exchange. In this case, he will start to grow old like everyone else.

-OK ...is that already happened?

-Yes, several times. Sportacus's father was number 6; he interrupted the relationship between the crystal and him when he met Saragh. Currently there are 6 remaining heroes in service: 5, G, H, 8, 10 and J ... The others are all retires or dead.

-oh ok… Why there are numbers and letters ... Oh sorry I must be annoying with my questions ...

-Not at all.

Tækni stops to watch. She knows that look. Unfortunately for Tækni her heart is already taken. He gives her a charming smile before turning back to his work while he answered:

-The number are male heroes, and the letters are women heroes. Each heros has his ' Þvert ...

"His what?

"His 'Þvert' ... sorry ... I think we might translate that by opposite. But this is not really an opposite. You see every male hero has his hero woman. They are bound by duty. If one is in need the other must be there for him. This is a safety.

-Ok ... So number one had his Þvert letter A is that right?

-Yes... like Sportacus' Þvert is Shapedyan.

-OK, I understand. Thank you… If Sportacus's crystal had been broke in pieces, the energie transfert would have stop… that's all?

-Not quite. He would have died.

-But you said that they can stop the process of energy exchange, like his father did.

-Yes, but there's a way to do it… And it's not by breaking it in pieces. If the crystal had been destroy. The transfert would have stop so radically that all the cells in Sportacus would have been overloaded and he would have die shocked by the energy blast… I've almost finished. You should go to bed a little.

-I will not be able to sleep ... Instead, I'm curious, tell me something else about the hero it's very interesting.

-Hmmm ... what else. Heroes are selected at the age of 5 years old. They goes to the normal school and once their studies are completed, they spend two years in a closed camp that only heroes can go. After their training, they return with their new name to take possession of their crystal.

-Their new name?

-Yes, they goes to the camp with their birth name and come out with their heroes' name, the one under which they will be known worldwide. Their only name will be their hero name until retirement where they can, if they wish, take back their birth name. It's to avoid nasty attack on their families.

-Oh I see ... So Sportacus isn't his real name.

-No, so as Shapedyan is not her real name.

-It is interesting ...

-Here I finished ... now I need to test it to see if it works.

-How?

-Sportacus' airship is linked to his crystal. We'll know if the crystal works by putting them in contact.

-So this is how the airship knew he had to send an emergency message to Shapedyan.

-Yes, probably. The computer is program to scan every hour to locate the crystal. After two unsuccessful attempts, it automatically initiate the alarm signal for Þvert.

They get up and go back to the airship. Stephanie startled when she saw the landscape. She hadn't realized that the night has passed and the sun has begun to rises. The first rays of sun are shining on the grass. Everything is green, the distant glaciers shining in the sky still dark. Stephanie is completely under the charm. Tækni opened the door and said: Control box. The control box got out of a hatch in the floor. He opened it and passes the crystal over. Immediately, a series of light began to turn on and off throughout the airship. Then all the lights go out suddenly, putting the airship in total darkness. An electronic voice said: Recognition crystal activated. Then the lights went on again.

Tækni handed her the crystal, a sheepish smile on his face. She takes the crystal, squeezing it hard to not lose it, and gave a hug to Tækni.

"I would have liked you to stay a bit ... I could show you the beauty of Iceland. But I know that Sportacus needs his crystal. I just hope that I will have the chance to see you again one day.

-I hope so too. I enjoy those few hours in your company.

Tækni claps few buttons control the box.

-I've programmed your return to Lazytown. The airship will go there by itself. Once there, if ever Shapedyan is not there to welcome you, say: ladder, and a door will open for you to get down with the ladder. Say hello to Shapedyan and Sportacus for me.

-Of course. Tækni thank you very much!

Tækni kisses her on the cheek before leaving. Once the door closed, the airship begins to gain altitude. Stephanie looks at the flaming green Iceland as it slowly disappears and says:

-I've discovered so many things here ... I'd really like to come back one day...

* * *

Chapter 9: When trouble comes in double.


End file.
